Shadow's Flame series Book 1 A Start of a Flame
Allenginces Shadowclan Leader: Marshstar dark gray tom Deputy: Blizzardclaw white tom Medicine Cat: Sweetstorm dark cream she-cat Warriors Oakfeather brown she-cat apprentice: Badgerpaw Littlefoot black tom with small feet Meadowheart light brown she-cat with amber eyes Darktail black tom apprentice: Wingpaw Fang black and white tom former rouge Boulderpelt: gray tom apprentice: Dustpaw Hazelcloud gray and white she-cat apprentice: Pinepaw Blackwater: black tom with blue eyes Ferretfang: brown and cream tom apprentice: Flintpaw Lovecloud former kittypet ginger she-cat Cloverheart brown she-cat Bravestorm: brown tabby tom Duskstorm: gray tom Cloudwhisker: white tom with long whiskers Squirreltail: ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail Queens Russettail ginger she-cat mother of Ravenstorm's kits (Flamekit ginger she-cat, Applekit dark ginger she-cat, Dawnkit cream she-cat) Elders: Sorreleye dappled she-cat Songbreeze: silver she-cat with falling eye sight Apprentices Badgerpaw: black tom Wingpaw: White she-cat Dustpaw: brown tom Pinepaw: black she-cat Flintpaw: handsome gray tom Prougle "Why is she taking so long?" asked a brown tabby tom. "I have no idea Muddystripes." meowed a light ginger she-cat. "Im right here." meowed a black she-cat with beatiful gray eyes "Sorry Im late Muddystripes, Hawkwing." "Its okay Darklight." meowed Hawkwing. Muddystripes just snorted "Lets get on with the meeting." "Okay." Darklight meowed "As you know are clan, Shadowclan, is coming to a time of trouble. We have all serverd in great ranks of our clan. I was the medicine cat of Shadowclan, Hawkwing you where a deputy to Marshstar, so where you Muddystripes." Muddystripes and Hawkwing both nodded. "Well only one will save the clan, well actually three, but here is the prophechy that will unfold will be "At the break of Dawn Shadow's Flame will rise to the great or fall to doom." ''Darklight meowed. "So its actually 2?" Muddystripes meowed. "I guess." meowed Darklight Chapter 1 Warning Fox! Flamekit's POV "Hey lets play with this moss ball!" meowed a cream she-kit called Dawnkit. "Okay." meowed a dark ginger she-cat named Applekit. "What about you, Flamekit?" asked Dawnkit. "Sure." meowed Flamekit. Flamekit looked at her two sisters. Flamekit was ginger she-cat . Dawnkit was a cream she-kit the wildest of the three kits. Applekit was the hunter, and already caught her first prey. It was a fat plump mouse. Flamekit was the quiet, but fun sister. "Come on, Flamekit!" Applekit called. "Coming!" Flamekit hurried to the clearing where her sisters where. "Don't get under the warriors paws!" meowed Russettail the three kits mother. "We won't!" the three kits called. Ferretfang the father of the kits purred. "I don't need to get in any trouble with the other warriors." "We said we wouldn't get in any trouble!" Flamekit meowed angrily. Ferretfang purred, and swooped down to give Flamekit a lick on the head. Flamekit purred. Noise rustled at the entrance to camp. Oakfeather's hurried into camp. She was followed by Meadowpelt and Cloudwhisker. "FOX!!!" the newly named warrior Cloudwhisker called. "What?" "Where?" Cats in Shadowclan meowed confusily. Marshstar padded out of his den. "Oakfeather, where is this fox?" "Near the Thunderclan border." meowed Oakfeather. "Blizzardclaw!" Marshstar called to his deputy. "Yes Marshstar?" meowed the white tom. "Lead a patrol, and get the fox out. Take Oakfeather, Ferretfang, Boulderpelt, Hazelcloud, and Blackwater with you." "What happens if it crossed Thunderclan's border?" Blizzardclaw meowed. "Then warn Thunderclan, if its on their terrioty, but don't bring all the warriors with you if you go to Thunderclan." Marshstar meowed. Blizzardclaw nodded "Okay, Marshstar." "Be careful, Ferretfang!" called the three kits. "Don't worry." meowed Ferretfang. Russettail brushed her tail over her mate's cheek mumering "Be careful." Ferretfang mumered "I will." The patrol then left. Russettail watched them go, and then went to her three kits. "Toss me the moss ball." Russettail meowed. The three kits happily agreed. Chapter 2 Gone When the patrol came back they where bloody and wounded. Oakfeather carried the limp body of Boulderpelt in her jaws. She laid him down gently when they where in the camp. "What happened?" meowed Marshstar looking at the dead body of his warrior. When Oakfeather explained, Flamekit saw Sweetstorm walk out of her den. Flamekit looked happily at the medicine cat. Flamekit wanted to be the medicine cat of Shadowclan badly. "Starclan, no!" Sweetstorm meowed looking at the dead body of Boulderpelt. "Did you kill the fox?" Marshstar asked his eyes dull. Blizzardclaw nodded "We killed it because it wasn't going to leave the terrioty." Marshstar nodded "I understand, but this wasn't worth Boulderpelt's death. Blizzardclaw you shouldn't have had him die." Blizzardclaw flinched "But Marshstar!" Marshstar shook his head, and meowed "I expect more." Blizzardclaw glared at his leader. The air in the camp crackled. Ferretfang thrush his muzzle between the two warriors. "This isn't time for a fight! We have just lost a great warrior." Marshstar blinked, and nodded "Your right, Ferretfang." Blizzardclaw snorted, and padded over to Oakfeather, and licked her wounds. "Blizzardclaw..." Oakfeather mumered, but Blizzardclaw just shook his head. Cloudwhisker looked at Marshstar. "How could you say that to Blizzardclaw? He is a great cat!" Cloudwhisker meowed for defense of his former mentor. Marshstar glared at the young warrior. "Don't speak to me like that!" "STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" Sweetstorm meowed suddenly. "I must heal the patrol's wound, and then prepare Boulderpelt for his vigil." Marshstar nodded. Cloudwhisker snorted, and padded to the warriors den. Squirreltail followed her crush. Flamekit whispered to Sweetstorm padded past "I can help." Flamekit harldy expected, but Sweetstorm nodded and meowed "Come with me Flamekit." Flamekit looked at her mother, and Russetail nodded. Flamekit was over joyed. She was going to help the medicine cat! Chapter 3 The healing arts Flamekit followed Sweetstorm into her den. "Im going to get Oakfeather, she is the worth of them all." Flamekit nodded "Okay." When Sweetstorm returned Oakfeather followed her. Sweetstorm was using cobwebs on one of Oakfeather's wound. "Try on this wound, Flamekit." meowed Sweetstorm, and pointed to another wound. Flamekit nodded. "Very good!" Sweetstorm meowed, and soon they did many other things. Flamekit learned of Marigold, and Goldenrod, and learned to use them and other herbs. "You know Flamekit when your ready to become an apprentice, would you like to be my apprentice?" Sweetstorm asked. "Oh yes! I would love to Sweetstorm!" meowed Flamekit. "Good then it is a deal." Sweetstorm meowed. "All cats gather here." Marshstar meowed outside. "A clan meeting lets go." meowed Sweetstorm. Flamekit nodded, and ran out to her mother. "Fang, Lovecloud, and Dustpaw come forward." Marshstar meowed. Fang and Lovecloud, and Dustpaw where once all rouge. Fang and Lovecloud are mates, and thier daughter is Dustpaw. "You are exile all from Shadowclan." Marshstar meowed suddenly. "What!?" meowed Fang angrily. "You are rouge, and aren't loyal to Shadowclan." growled Marshstar. "We are loyal to Shadowclan as any other cat." growled Lovecloud. Marshstar shook his head. "I first loose my mentor, and now I loose my clan?" Dustpaw meowed. Boulderpelt was Dustpaw's mentor, and her only friend in the clan. "Lets just go." meowed Fang "I never felt that cats thought of us loyal." "But I don't want to leave Shadowclan." wailed Dustpaw. "Too bad." growled Fang, and they padded out of camp. Lovecloud sighed as they left. "Marshstar why did you do that?" Blizzardclaw asked. Marshstar glared at his deputy. "Don't get involve with it." meowed Marshstar. "But I'm the deputy!" Blizzardclaw meowed. "So what?" meowed Marshstar, and then he padded into his den. Sweetstorm sighed. Flamekit realized something dreadful. She was afraid of her own clan leader. Chapter 4 Apprentice time Russettail groomed her three kits. The three kits squeaked. Flamekit was nervous. She knew she was going to be the medicine cat apprentice. Sweetstorm pretty much comfermed that. Ferretfang poked his head in the nursery. "All our my girl's ready?" meowed Ferretfang. Russettail nodded "Yes I think we are." "Okay lets get going." meowed Ferretfang. Russettail nodded. The clan was already gathered. "Dawnkit step forward." meowed Marshstar. "Your mentor will be Hazelcloud. Hazelcloud teach her well, just like how you taught Littlefoot. Dawnkit you are now Dawnpaw." Hazelcloud and Dawn''paw touch noses. "Applekit step forward." Marshstar continued. "Your mentor is Meadowpelt. Meadowpelt you will teach Applekit kindness and new hunting skills. Teach her well. Applekit you are now Applepaw." Meadowpelt and Apple''paw'' touch noses. Flamekit heart raced. It was her turn to become an apprentice. No, a medicine cat apprentice. "Flamekit step forward. Marshstar meowed. "You will be on the path of a medicine cat. Your mentor will be Sweetstorm. Sweetstorm teach her the skills of a medicine cat. Flamekit you are now Flamepaw." Sweetstorm and Flame''paw touch noses. Flamepaw was going to be the next medicine cat of Shadowclan! "Dawnpaw, Applepaw, Flamepaw! Dawnpaw, Applepaw, Flamepaw!" the clan chanted. Flamepaw looked at her mother and father eyes. Pride and love was in their eyes. Flamepaw was filled with pride. Dawnpaw and Applepaw followed thier mentors out of the camp, and Flamepaw followed Sweetstorm to her den. This was going to be great! Chapter 5 The Moonpool and a Prophechy Flamepaw was training for awhile. Tonight was going to be her first trip to the Moonpool. "Lets get going." meowed Sweetstorm. Flamepaw nodded "Okay." The Windclan and Thunderclan medicine cat was wating for them. The Windclan medicine cat was Barkfang. The Thunderclan medicine cat was Thushfeather and his apprentice Nightpaw. "Hello Sweetstorm." meowed Thushfeather. He then looked at Flamepaw. "This must be your apprentice Flamepaw." Sweetstorm nodded. "Hi." meowed Flamepaw shyly. "HI!!!!!" meowed Nightpaw. "Hi." meowed Flamepaw. "I'm coming." came a voice. Flamepaw turned to see the Riverclan medicine cat Duckwing. "Lets get going." meowed Barkfang. The other cats nodded. When they got to the Moonpool, Flamepaw went down the path. She stepped in the pawprints of other cats. When they lay down Flamepaw layed down by Sweetstorm. "Put your nose in the water." ordered Sweetstorm. Flamepaw obeyed. When she opened her eyes, she was not at the Moonpool. A black she-cat with beatiful silver eyes was there. They stood in a pine-tree forest. "Hello, I am Darklight former medicine cat of Shadowclan." the cat meowed. "Hello I'm Flamepaw." "I know, now I welcome you as a medicine cat of Shadowclan. But now I must give you a prophechy about you and your sister, Dawnpaw." "What about Applepaw?" asked Flamepaw. "She is not involved with this." Darklight meowed. Darklight then meowed, "''At the break of Dawn Shadow's Flame will rise to the great or fall to doom." Keep Watch out for Shadow's Flame Book 2 Dawn's Flame. Shadow's Flame series Book 2 Dawn's Flame Category:ShadowClan Category:Prophechy